seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 18
Red looked out from the front of his ship. "He's on his way.... Round two.. Gear Lord Versus The Anarchist. I have no intention of losing." Red's eyes shined bright blood red as black smoke started to float around his body. "Get ready to be crushed." - Silver and Rhea stared each other down. "So I'm allowing you two options. One; Sit down and accept your new role as a battery for Red. Or two; be killed on the spot." Rhea stared back at Silver. "Silver.... Get outta my face before I hurt you." Silver cracked a smile. "Maybe you'll be a sufficient battery after all. Not as good as your blonde friend of course, but you'll work out." "Silver... May I ask you something?" "Sure. Make it quick though." "Why the hell are you still here?" - Kent looked at the waves of the ocean as he flew above the clouds. "I'm getting close. I have to be." "You are." Red's voice chimed through the air. "I'm waiting for our rematch, and you best believe it won't end the same way as it did last time." "It won't. This time I might actually kill you." "We both know you don't have the heart. When we meet, it'll be the end of your journey. It'll be the end of you. And possibly, the end of all your friends." Red claimed as his voice faded into nothing. Kent didn't react. "I'd hate to admit it... But he's right. It'll be the end of you Red." - Hyperion and Drew cross through a dense fog. On the other side lay a gigantic fortress. "Drew... Say hello to Fort Stara. This is where we'll be spending the next few weeks." "So.... Are you finally gonna tell me why we're here?!" Drew snapped. "Oh... Sorry Sir. But still, why're we here?" "It's been about a month since the Battle of Marrineford. The Marines don't have enough soldiers, and since we also lost Aokiji....I mean Kuzan. We're down an Admiral... Well two because Akainu moved on up to Fleet Admiral." "I know all this. That still doesn't explain why we're here." "We're here to train. Drew... You're looking at the next Admiral. I was thinking Admiral Kurosu. The name needs work but it's there." "Are you sure you can make it? There are others here who're just as strong as you. Possibly stronger." "I'm not worried. It's finally my turn. I'm gonna be the youngest admiral ever. It's my year!" "I believe in you sir. Accomplish your dream!" "Thanks Drew." Hyperion transformed into a crow and flew off. "Oh!" He stopped in mid air. "Before I fly off, Drew. Please don't get in any trouble. It'll hurt my chances. If you get into any trouble say you're Gale's subordinate." "Vice Admiral Gale?" "Good you know him. Do me that favor and I'll pay your weight in cats." Drew struggled to find the words. "Just go Hyperion." "Sayonara!!" Hyperion flew off into the sky. - Fantasia stared at a barrel. "Okay... So tell me again.... Why the hell am I doing this?" "Because you're in time out!" Jericho stated. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR TIME OUT!!!" Fantasia erupted and stormed away, tripping over a loose board. "FFFFFUUUUUCCK!!! How do blind people function?!" "Like normal people. That's how." "Shut your smartass up!! I'm talking about how the hell do they get around?!" "Canes. Seeing eye dogs. Etc." "Canes?" Fantasia shot up. "A cane!" Fantasia patted herself down. "Aww... I lost it." "Lost what?" Jericho started to walk over to her. "Nothing really. Just dropped a dumbass." She pulled out a golden rod from her clothes and slammed it into Jericho's gut. "I hate you so much right now." - Kent flew over miles of ocean. "Finally. I'm here." His wings rusted into dust as he fell down onto a ship. "RED!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Red dropped down from the mast of the ship. "Welcome to my humble abode." "Cut the crap. Where's Rhea?" Kent growled. "Let her go now. And things won't get as ugly." Red cracked a smile. "So you are planning to kill me? Fantastic. I can't wait!" "When you lose. I want Rhea back." "I'm afraid I can't give her back. You see, she's become my battery. Plus I don't know where she is." "Alright fine then. Don't tell me. But by the end of this, it'll be too late." Kent's eyes started to glow bright gold. "You'll be dead by the end of this." Red remarked, as the pressure increased around the two. "It's your final hour Gear Lord!!" - Jericho looked off into the distance. "They're starting....." "Incredible... I don't know what the hell is going on." Fantasia complained. "I'll tell you this... Kent and Red are monsters in human skin." - Kent and Red charged towards each other. "GEAR GAUNTLET!!" Kent stamped his foot in the deck and spun around, unleashing a barrage of gear like projectiles in all directions. Red slid past each gear, making his way through to Kent. "You've gotten sloppy in the time we've been apart." "I have two things to say to that." Kent flipped backwards and got ready to defend. "I get better as the battle goes on..... And what you just said, just sounded hella wrong." Red stepped back and revved his hand further behind him. "WARU WARU WAVE; Mark II!!" A pure black energy beam cloaked in red lightning shot out from Red's hand. Kent stood his ground. "Gia Gia no Shīrudo!!" A giant shield grew from Kent's arms as he placed them before him. As the blast connected his shield instantly began to crack. "Oh crap!" "That's not gonna work!" Red disappeared from his position, and the wave dispersed along with him. "During our last battle I studied you. You play the reserved defensive type in a fight. And to get past that.." Red reappeared behind Kent. "I have to get past your defenses and keep you close." "Shit!" Kent turned back, swinging his shield along with him. As it passed through Red's head, Kent jumped back. "Whatever man. If you think that's it, you're dead wrong. I can play offense too!" Kent flicked his wrist and his entire arm coated itself in a dense armor. "Gear Arm." Kent sprinted past Red, clotheslining him to through the deck. A bright red blast shot out from the hole as Red shot back up. He clasped his hands together as a giant shield of energy roared from his body, pushing Kent backwards. As Kent tried to keep his footing, multiple blasts pelting his body. "No fair!!" "Fuck fair! I'm gonna kill you!" "Nice choice of words." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc